The reporting pattern of reports for individual vaccine lots was used to model and estimate lot consumption. The work was begun in Spring 1994. Specific reporting patterns for 7 different vaccines were worked out by Dr. Kapit and Nate Rickels, a summer student. These reporting patterns were used to estimate times for lot consumption for the 7 different vaccines. These times estimated the time for 50%, 80%,90% consumption of vaccine lots for each type of vaccine. Actually continuous times were estimated.